Firewalker! Firedancer! Dance For Me!
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: REVISED.I'm NOT gonna listen to what you guys tell me in the reviews. Sango is not in thsi fic.The gang ends up in the Prince Taki's Palace when Miroku finds a girl by chance.Secrets will be explained, and what?She and Inu Yasha are siblings?How can it be


A.N. This has been severely revised. There will be no Sango; I will run it how I like. I'm not going to please anyone this time, got it?  
  
"What did you say this time monk?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Why nothing much," Miroku smiled. InuYasha stared at him some more, then went back to eating.  
  
They had come to this mansion for the night. They supposed Miroku had done his usual routine. But, none of them were completely sure, and they didn't favor blaming people for things they didn't do, well Kagome and Shippo at least.  
  
Of course on the other hand, the little fox would by anything as long as his belly was full. And Kagome just wanted a place to sleep that didn't' involve sleeping in the woods. She wasn't really a campfire girl, or a girl scout. She sighed though, leaning back. "That was great!" she smiled. InuYasha rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Eventually Shippo and Miroku were finished too and the young monk got up, taking his staff with him.  
  
"Well, now I must counsel this Prince," he sighed.  
  
"What no women to flirt with Monk?" InuYasha snorted, and Miroku sent him a glare.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome, I'll be back soon," he smiled, walking out the sliding door.  
  
Kagome made sure he was gone. then gave InuYasha a good bop on the head.  
  
"Stop being mean to Him!"  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"They're at it again.." Shippo sighed.  
  
**  
  
The Prince's guard met Miroku right before the door. He was on his knees, and he bowed.  
  
"Have you come to counsel Lord Taki?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I have," the guard moved aside and Miroku pushed open the sliding door, then pushed it closed once in. He looked around.  
  
The Prince was Tall and skinny. He had safire green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a royal kimono, and accompanied with his superior look he was giving every one, including him, it made him look like a jerk.  
  
None-the-less once beckoned to do so, he sat down.  
  
"What seems to be troubling you my lord?" Miroku asked, trying his best to sugar coat every word.  
  
"A girl slave I have bought, she wont let us get near to her," the Prince paused, "I think she's been possessed by a demon," Miroku inwardly jumped around screaming. A woman slave!! A girl to flirt with! Finally, he'd been on the brink of insanity.  
  
"I'd have to see the maiden if I were to help Lord," again he put sugar coating on his words.  
  
The Prince secretly grinned and clapped his hands, his overdone jewelry making a clinking sound and jingling sound with his harsh movements. A guard bowed to him and left.  
  
"You shall see the fine maiden soon..." the Prince trailed off.  
  
~Maybe I can get some more money~ he thought greedily to himself.  
  
The greed the Prince had was overwhelming, and Miroku could sense it. He had wealth surrounding him, everywhere. It was mind boggling. He didn't even understand the man he was helping this time. But food is food.. and if there's a new woman. well then that's a different story.  
  
The sliding door opened and the guard came back in, dragging something. Miroku could tell she was chained up because of the clanking they made. Did everything he possessed make so much noise?  
  
Miroku wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. The Maiden was beautiful.. But she looked to be severely wounded. There was blood everywhere.  
  
She had a pale completion, blond hair and silver bangs. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown, and they seemed to be able to change color, depending on her mood. She was semi-tall and had a nice figure.. Very nice in Miroku's opinion. She was very defiant though. She struggled, knowing how weak she was, but she seemed to defy it.  
  
Miroku stiffened as the guard threw her to the floor by Prince Taki's feet. Her clothes were bloody too. She had Silver bracelets on her wrists that stretched to her elbows, and her right arm held a bandage under it. She was wearing an outfit similar to InuYasha's, only navy blue. It was then Miroku noticed the fox ears atop her head.  
  
"So, Come around yet?" he asked in his cocky manner. She weakly lifted her head.  
  
"Go.. To hell!!" she spit at him and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"See what I mean?" The guard yanked her up by her shoulders, holding her in a standing position. Miroku thought carefully, then looked and felt. This girl was no demon, nor possessed by one.  
  
"She is no demon," he said quietly. The Prince nodded.  
  
"Dispose of her," Miroku's eyes, which had been closed in thought, snapped open.  
  
"No!" the guard paused. The Prince Turned towards the monk.  
  
"Do you wish to buy her from me?"  
  
"80 gold pieces!" the monk slammed the pouch down, he couldn't take this anymore!  
  
Prince Taki seemed to think, then smiled and shook Miroku's hand.  
  
"Deal," The guard released the girl, who fell to her knees.  
  
"No one. owns me!" she snarled. Miroku got up and knelt before her.  
  
"I don't own you then," he said. He gently inched his way towards the chains, but she flinched back away form him. He sighed and grabbed the end of the chain and got up. He bowed at the prince and carefully tugged his new charge out.  
  
**  
  
Inu Yasha looked up as Miroku entered again.  
  
"Back so soon Monk?" he scoffed. Miroku sent him a light glare.  
  
"I don't have time for you right now," he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Do you still have that medicine bag?"  
  
"My first aid kit?" she fished it out of her inhumanly large bag.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked, a curious look on her face. It was then they noticed the chain Miroku had in hand. He gave it a tug and a girl, worse for wear staggered in, a scowl on her face, and her eyes defiant. InuYasha took one look at her a scooted away.  
  
"Inu. Yasha?" The girl's head snapped up sharply.  
  
"Ni-san?" she asked.  
  
"Brother?" they echoed. Kagome scooted close to InuYasha.  
  
"There's something your not telling us, isn't there?" He looked away.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," The girl looked away.  
  
"And I don't want to talk to you either," she said barely over a whisper. Kagome smiled.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Depends who's asking, I can't see you," she looked at them, and in the light they saw why, she was blind.  
  
"It's a curse really, 'whoever shall overcome your look, and take your hand without a stitch, your eyes will clear, and you will be his'" she paused.  
  
"My oldest brother did this to me," InuYasha scowled and clenched his fists.  
  
"Seshemoro," he muttered.  
  
"You in pain?"  
  
"For me to decide, and you not," Kagome, always wanting to help people, scooted closer with her medical bag, but she just pushed away harshly.  
  
Shippo stared up at her, his eyes sparkling with fascination. She looked over at him. "What are you looking at little fox kit?" she asked softly.  
  
"Does it hurt?" asked in his usual cute manor.  
  
"Not as much as it did. and not nearly as bad at my pride,"  
  
**  
  
Miroku starred as Shippo and her conversed quietly.  
  
~She has a soft spot~ he thought.  
  
~So she's cursed, like me?~ he thought this over. It was all quite confusing, and the more eh thought the more he started to wonder and more questions came. Why wouldn't she let people close, why had the Prince beaten her, and just why in general. He massaged his temples.  
  
Looking at InuYasha made him wonder more. He didn't tell them he had a younger sister. And why did he have guilt written all over his face? What was going on?  
  
"Where are you hurt?" that bought their attention.  
  
"My arm and my hip are the worst areas," She shakily reached out to touch Shippo, and at the last minute recoiled and put her hand down.  
  
The little fox demon looked at her questionably, then decided against speaking. It was quiet.  
  
TBC  
  
Tell me if you like it. And if you don't, tell me in a nice way!  
  
By the way, she can look and touch things by sensing them, it will be explained in the next chapter. I'm trying not to make the OOC, k? 


End file.
